bye sora rewritten
by tarynw
Summary: what if sora died during the final xemnas battle.? Soriku character death a rewitten verison of my story bye sora


Bye sora

Riku can't belive what he was seeing. His best friend was on the floor bleeding. His blood pouring out on the floor. Turning into a thick pondle of blood. His body lifeless. His mouth open and his wide open and looking up. His skin was turning paler by the second.

Just a moment ago he was fighting with him againist Xemnas but then Xemnas trap sora in a red ball and his life was being sucked out of him. Riku tried his best to save him but it was too late. The ball disappear and sora drop to the fall. Xemnas got heal with all of Sora's life he stole. That made Riku's blood boiled. He let his darkness take over and changed at Xemnas. Putting as much power as he can into each blow. He continue until he was sure Xemnas was dead.

Riku kneed next to sora's body. Carefully lifting up his body in his his head for one last look. He brushed his thumb on his cheek. He move closer to his face until their lips almost touch. _He wouldn't mind_ riku thought. He then kiss sora passionaly then broke off.

"Bye, sora" whispered riku to the body. Suddenly riku felt a hand on his shoudler. He turn around to see SORA.

"SORA!" he yelled and went to hugged him but then went through him. "I'm sorry riku but you can't touch me; I just here to say goodbye." said sora not looking at him.

With that riku lost it. " OH SORA, I'M SO SORRY ; I SO HAVE BEEN QUICKER, I SO HAVE PROTECT YOU; IF IT WASN'T FOR ME YOU'LL STILL BE ALIVE!" Riku said while sobbing.

"Come on riku, don't cry." said sora as he put his ghost hands on his face "i'm the crying type not you." Sora wipe his tears away then kiss riku on the lips. Then sora's ghost body started to disappear. "I don't have much time. Tell everybody bye for me." Sora then disappear into thin air. Leaving riku standing there looking down at the floor. 'Bye riku." said a small whisper in the air.

Later riku was send to the realm of darkness

He was sitting on the shore of a dark beach. Then a bottle youch his foot. He open it up and read thought the letter inside it. It was for sora from kairi And he was never going to get it.

"_Thinking of you, wherever you are._

_We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend._ _Now I will step forward to realize this wish._ _And who knows:_ _starting a new journey may not be so hard,_ _or maybe it has already begun._ _There are many worlds, but they share the same sky —_ _one sky, one destiny._" _-Kairi_

The letter touch riku's heart. "sora." he said out loud "Kairi right, Wherever we are, we'll still be together; we're collect." he didn't know if sora was listening or not but just talking like he is there made him feel much better.

He looked forward toward the sky and saw a bright light it was shining so hard it almost blinded him. _"it the door to light, riku"_ Sora's voice whisper in his head _"go thought it"_ Riku isn't going to disagree with he did what he said and went toward it.

Suddenly he was in water. He looked around and he saw destiny islands in the distance with kairi waving. Riku swiming to her. "Riku!" said kairi. Riku look behind her to see the king, donald and goofy standing there. "where sora?" she asked. The animal too have the same curious faces. "It a long story.' he said

After riku told them everything that happen they all have shocked, depress, horrified faces. Soon kairi started to cry. Goofy comfort her. King mickey was the first to speek up. "he might be gone but he is not forgotten." Everyone in the room (or area) looked at him. "He still with us in ours hearts." Riku looked up and nodded.

When word got out that Sora was dead, it was a dark day. It was like the whole universe was in a great depression. It was like the sun wasn't shining. All of sora's friends from other worlds drop by destiny island to visit Sora's grave. Some bought flowers, other bought just came to show their respect.

When everyone was gone it was riku's turn. He look at the tomestone it said.

**Sora hikari**

**1993-2008**

**will be in ours hearts**

he at it for a few more minutes before standing up and taking out a pocket knife.

He turn to the tree next to Sora's grave and put it in the tree and began cut the bart. He walk back to look at his handiwork. He had crave in: RxS 4ever in a heart with cupid's arrow though it. Yeah he could have killed himself with that knife but he didn't. He knew that Sora wouldn't like that. With one final look at the tree he walk home.

What riku didn't know that sora was watching him. Sora have a simile on his face. _"thank you, riku."_ he said _"you know you can't follow him forever." _said a voice from behind him. He turn around to see xemnas sitting in the tree. _"I know but i can't leave him." _Sora said. _"You have to, you can't be in the beteewn forever; you have to passed over some time." _said Xemnas _"i just want him to be okay."_ replied sora "_he'll be okay" _said xemnas _"okay" _sora said as they walked away. _'You know xemnas you're nice when you're dead." " it because i'm free now oh and sorry for killing you." "I forgive you for the 100__th__ time" _They laugh as they vanish.

Sora hikari is a normal 15 years boy. He isn't a keyblader but he do have a way with locks. He never visit other world but he did goes on family vacations to all diffrent countries. Sora live with his parents and brothers roxas and ven and sister xion. The town they live in is called kingdom hearts. Organization XIII wasn't a evil group of nobodies they was the town council. With normal jobs

Xemnas was the mayor. Xigbar was a policeman. Xildian was his school janior. Vexen was his sciene teacher. Lexaeus was his gym teacher. Zexion was the town librarian. Saix was a anger mangerment therapist.(ironic isn't it) Axel was roxas's boyfriend and work at hot topic. Demyx was the music teacher. Luxord worked in a magic shop. Marluxia was a florist. Larxene was the weather woman. Roxas and Xion was a part of the council too but they wasn't old enough for jobs.

One day while put on his Goofy and Donald clip toys on his jeans his mom went in to his room. "sora guess what" she said "What?" sora asked. "a new family is moving in next door we going by tonight to said hello." Later that night the hikari went over to welcome their new neighbors. When they ring the door bye a silver hair boy answer the door. He welcome they in. While their parents was talking. The kids was put into the the living room. "Hi i'm sora." sora said. The boy turn to him and simle " hi ,I'm riku" He point at sora clip toys hanging from his jeans then lift up his shirt to reveal a mickey cilp toy.


End file.
